


A Fair Arrangement

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, I am going to cry this is proof that I am evil, M/M, Office Sex, Other, PURE DEBAUCHERY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Solid's POV, THE RESULT OF TAKING IN A LOT OF GROSS TEXT POSTS ABOUT SNAKECEST BC I AM WEAK, Unsafe Sex, bc there are things david does not know that he REALLY SHOULD KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: Solid Snake is young and sexual, so is it really his fault that he attracts all kinds of attention from his superiors? Maybe hooking up with his instructor wasn't the best decision though, as it isn't easy to answer for himself when his Commander finds out. His choices won't go unpunished.





	

His one-eyed gaze was indecipherable. I did my best to work out what he was thinking, but there was no luck on my end. He took a long drag from his cigar, not breaking eye contact for a single moment. A plume of smoke spilled from his lips. I was in a locked room with a man who could break me with one hand.

“Do you know why I called you here David?” He addressed me by my first name and I shifted uncomfortably.

I couldn’t really think of why. Nothing was coming immediately to mind. I muttered a “no” and looked down, a little embarrassed that I didn’t know what I had done.

“How about I make this a little easier for you?” He uncrossed his legs and re-crossed them the opposite way, watching me squirm under his gaze. “How did your survival training session play out on Thursday?”

Oh. I flushed and started to stutter. “I- well it was fine. I think I made some, uh, real progress... Boss.”

“I bet you did. I bet Miller taught you all kinds of things.”

I swallowed hard. He knew, didn’t he? It hadn’t been my fault, though. Master Miller had watched me that way for a while and it was starting to build into an unignorable tension. It wasn’t me who made the first move. Sure, I hadn’t resisted and my responses to his advances were accepting – enthusiastic, even – but I wasn’t the one who needed to be reprimanded.

“Now, listen. I know you’re young and you have needs.”

Just hearing my commander say that was making me want to hide myself. I nodded hectically, trying my hardest to rush the conversation. It was no use, though. He continued to speak in that slow, gravelly tone he always used.

“But that’s not how you ought to be relieving them.”

He looked at me as if he was expecting a response so I quickly spat out, “I understand, Boss.”

“Come over here.” He ushered me over with a gesture of his hand, laying his cigar down against his ashtray.

I hesitantly stepped towards him, and his hand grabbed onto my hip without warning. With one swift movement he brought me even closer; I was so close to him now that his knee sat firmly between my legs.

“S-Sir, I…” There wasn’t really anything I could say right now.

“Sit.”

I felt my face light up like a wildfire, but I obeyed, planting my legs on either side of his lap. He tugged on me again, pulling me even closer. His face was aged but familiar, in a way I couldn’t really piece together.

“If you’re going to be a useful soldier I’m going to need you to concentrate in your lessons. Do you hear me?” He grunted lowly against my neck, his hot breath prickling through my skin. I shuddered.

“Y-yes, sir.”

He nibbled the skin around my adam’s apple and I sighed. His facial hair brushed against my collarbone as he toyed with the sensitive spots of my neck, trailing down my throat. For a moment I wondered if every one of my superiors wanted a piece of me right now – it was surreal.

“Good boy.”

Something about hearing those words sent the blood rushing into my crotch and I moaned audibly. Suddenly aware of myself I threw a hand over my lips in disbelief. His eyebrows twitched upward and a dark smile dragged across his lips.

“You like it when I praise you, boy?”

I whimpered and nodded. I had never felt so embarrassed or turned on. His hands were slipping under my vest top and his heat was creeping into me. My own arm slipped for a moment and my knuckle brushed against his clothed cock, rock hard and intimidating under my touch. I couldn’t prevent my eyes from creeping down to stare.

“Like what you see, boy?”

“Uh… Y-yeh.”

Immediately, his fingers slipped under the waistband of my sweatpants and clenched harshly into my asscheeks. I gasped at the sudden rush of pain.

“What was that?”

“I mean yes! Yes, sir!”

“Not quite.”

I froze for a moment before admitting defeat. “Yes, daddy.” Immediately I buried my face into his shoulder in an attempt to not seem so embarrassed.

He hummed affectionately and lifted his hands again to tug the waist band down along with my underwear, letting his hands rest comfortably against my bare skin. As he rolled both cheeks under his palms I felt a twinge of sensation in my hole, as the motion tugged ever-so-slightly at the rim. He pressed two fingers to my lips as I almost let a groan slip out, his other hand catching me as I suddenly jerked backward.

“Open up.”

I parted my lips, observing the feeling of his rough fingertips on the tip of my tongue. He pushed further inside, dragging over my tongue’s surface and tickling the inside of my mouth. I gave his fingers an experimental suck and he grumbled encouragements at me. I continued, moaning around his digits until saliva coated them and started to drip down my lower lip.

“So messy…”

He grabbed my jaw roughly with his other hand, abruptly yanking his fingers free from inside my mouth. I yelped in surprise but quickly settled down again as he started to draw circles around my entrance.

“Boss- I mean… Daddy…”

He watched my face intently as he slipped a finger in. It was wider than Master’s had been, and he was much less gentle. In fact, it even hurt slightly on the way in. In spite of this, I couldn’t help but to moan shamelessly as he massaged my insides. A second finger joined without warning and I soon found myself panting. My dick was still straining against my underwear, which was still partially pulled up at the front. I reached with a shaking hand to free myself, humiliated by the dribbles of pre-cum that were already forming.

“Aren’t you sensitive?”

Everything he said shook through my body. It was like there was some invisible connection between us. He didn’t even need to explore my body to know where to touch me. His fingers ejected from inside me with a lewd, wet sound that made me cringe a little. I whimpered in protest but was quickly silenced again when the head of his cock nudged against me.

Looking down again I was finally able to see it out in the open. It was probably the biggest I had ever seen and I was terrified that it wouldn’t fit.

“Wait… I dunno if that’s gonna…”

“It’s fine. I’ll take care of you.”

With these words He lifted me almost effortlessly, placing me against his desk with my chest flush against the oak surface. He took my waistband down a little more to a more comfortable position and fiddled with his drawers for a while. After he located the lube that he really ought not to be keeping in his office, he poured it directly onto me and the cold liquid caused me to squirm.

He pressed the head to my hole more directly this time, nudging at the sensitive entrance and pushing me to levels of desperation I hadn’t thought possible.

“Is this what you want?”

“F-fuck… Daddy yes…”

A hard slap to my left asscheek made me gasp much louder than I would have liked.

“I mean… yes please?”

“Good.”

He didn’t have to push into me so hard. It burned as my body strained to take it. I cried out and he waited a few seconds, feeling my pulse throb around him and savouring it. God, I must have looked like a real mess. He took his first thrust way sooner than he should have but I didn’t care. My commander was fucking me. Big Boss was fucking me. Holy shit.

I let my jaw fall open, groaning as he plowed into me may harder than I’d ever experienced. A hand came to rest beside my head as he braced himself against the desk, rutting into me furiously and nothing mattered anymore but the incredible friction vibrating through my entire body. He was huge, filling me over and over and before I knew it I was close.

“Daddy… I’m not gonna last…”

“Shhh… let it out.”

He repositioned his legs, ramming into me from another angle that teased much closer to my prostate and I lifted my hips as much as I could to help him reach that spot. I felt my eyes start to lose focus and I wasn’t even sure how loudly I was moaning.

I was reaching the edge fast now, until he leaned over my ear and uttered with astounding viciousness, “You would be nothing without me.”

At that moment I lost myself. I came for god-knows-how-long, thrashing and crying under his weight. He continued to slowly drag in and out of me, extending my orgasm as much as he could. He was probably doing it just for the fun of watching me writhe in delight. As I started to come back down, he immediately picked up his pace again.

With my afterglow starting to creep in I was extremely sensitive. Every inch of him was sending electricity through my nervous system and I wasn’t sure if I was crying or just sweating but something was dripping from my face. I bit down hard on my lower lip until it hurt too much to keep it up.

He came inside me, twitching and spurting against the inner walls of my body and I shut my eyes to take it all in. I even heard a slight groan leave his lips and the idea that he made that sound for me made my head spin. He took a moment to catch his breath, remaining inside me for a few more seconds before pulling out agonisingly slowly.

My entire lower body burned in all kinds of ways. He was staring at me for a while, teasing my twitching hole with his fingers again.

“What a cute hole.”

What gave him the right to say things like that? He WAS Big Boss, but couldn’t he go easy on me?

“How was that for you, David?”

“Fuck… Sir- Daddy… incredible…” I mumbled between shallow breaths and he hummed in approval.

“Next time you need a little relief what are you gonna do?”

“I… I’ll make sure to see you, daddy?”

“Very good. If I’m not around you’ll just have to do your best to wait.”

I nodded enthusiastically, knowing that waiting would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say to you other than like...
> 
> God save me from myself


End file.
